Milton J. Rosenberg
Milton J. Rosenberg (born April 15, 1925John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation, Reports of the President and of the Treasurer (John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation, 1974), p. 107.) is a prominent social psychologist who was professor of psychology at the University of Chicago and is the host of a long-running radio program in Chicago, Illinois. Rosenberg, born in New York City, attended Brooklyn College (BA, 1946), the University of Wisconsin (MA, 1948), and the University of Michigan (PhD, 1953). He began his teaching career as an Instructor in Psychology at the University of Michigan (1952–54).John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation, Reports of the President and of the Treasurer, p. 107. Rosenberg is a professor emeritus of psychology at the University of Chicago, where he served as the director of the doctoral program in Social and Organizational Psychology. Prior to coming to Chicago in the mid 1960s, he taught at Yale (1954–61), Ohio State University (1961–63), and Dartmouth College (1963–65). For a brief period Rosenberg served on the staff of the Naval War College, and he has lectured at various other universities both in the United States and abroad. Rosenberg has written many articles in professional journals and political magazines. He also wrote, coauthored, or edited a number of books, including: Attitude Organization and Change; Theories of Cognitive Consistency; Domestic Sources of Foreign Policy; Beyond Conflict and Containment: Critical Studies of Military and Foreign Policy; and Vietnam and the Silent Majority. One of his areas of study was cognitive dissonance and attitude change, on which he worked closely with Robert P. Abelson, among others. Rosenberg was awarded the National Humanities Medal in 2008 by President George W. Bush, "for bringing the world of ideas to millions of listeners."President Bush Awards 2008 National Humanities Medals, University of Chicago News, November 18, 2008. Radio Show Since 1973, under the name Milt Rosenberg, he has been host of WGN Radio's "Extension 720", a two-hour discussion show with one hour reserved for call-ins. The program, which airs Sunday through Thursday (originally Monday through Friday) from 10 to 12 p.m. (an hour later than formerly), deals with topics ranging from politics to financial investment to entertainment to religion to foreign policy to literature, and, as Milt says, "just about everything except pop psychology and poodle-trimming." Calling upon journalists, academics, corporate types and just about any and every profession, Extension 720 provides highly varied nightly shows. Some of the programs heard during 2004 were: Is War Dead?, The Iran Enigma, Crazy Horse and the Wars of the Plains, The Rise and Fall of Communism, The Changing Face of Chicago, The Films of Francis Ford Coppola, Stem Cell Research, A Night at the Opera, Bush's War Cabinet, Shakespeare's Tragedies, The Undergraduate Life, Avoiding Con Artists, Nanotechnology, The Language of the Presidency, Great Gospel Music, Contemporary Russia and The Origin and Descent of Man. References External links * Biography on WGN Site Category:Living people Category:1925 births Category:University of Michigan faculty Category:Yale University faculty Category:Ohio State University faculty Category:Dartmouth College faculty Category:University of Chicago faculty Category:Brooklyn College alumni Category:University of Wisconsin–Madison alumni Category:University of Michigan alumni